cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Phillipa Meraux
Overview |badges= War Wall Defender }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Christine Lansdale * Allison King New Contact(s) Information Counter Terrorism Specialist Phillipa Meraux used to be a hero herself. Known as Clandestine, she specialized in infiltrating terrorist cells and other covert groups. But during the Rikti War, all that changed. Phillipa was caught in some crossfire between the alien invaders and the Circle of Thorns; though she survived the blasts, her powers never returned. She retains many of her contacts from her days as a hero, along with all the expertise and knowledge she acquired on the streets of Paragon City. Today she uses that expertise to help other heroes continue her crusade. Initial Contact I've heard good things about you. I'm counting on you to use my information to do the things I can't. Don't let me down. Store * Inspirations * Level 30 Technology/Natural Dual Origin Enhancements * Level 30 Natural/Magic Dual Origin Enhancements Badge Mission This mission is offered randomly, but not during the Story Arc, and therefore is usually one of the last from Phillipa. Briefing I need your help with a dangerous situation. A group of engineers was working on the War Walls near Talos Island when they were captured by the Rikti. The Rikti have attempted to bring down the War Walls before, and it they can stop the engineers from making their adjustments, they just might succeed. The good news is that the villains have been isolated in an emergency forcefield. The bad news is that it may not prevent them from affecting the War Walls. You've got to rescue the engineeers and prevent the Rikti from destroying the force fields that protect the city. If you can't keep that equipment intact, I'm afraid it will be a huge failure. If the War Walls fall, Paragon City will be ten times more vulnerable to a Rikti attack. You'll have to rescue all of the hostages and shut down any computer the Rikti have overridden. Badge: War Wall Defender Completion of this mission earns a hero the War Wall Defender accomplishment badge. Notes * The name of the Rikti leader can vary. Possible names include Kenslet and Onakti. * The mission owner will gain the badge regardless of success or failure. Teammates will gain the badge only upon mission success. Debriefing Well, you may have just prevented a major Rikti assault. According to those engineers you rescued, the Rikti needed to bring down the War Walls in order to override the city's teleportation network. With that kind of transportation, we would have seen strike forces all over the city within hours. The people of this city sure owe you a debt of gratitude today. Debriefing (Failure) Don't you worry. We'll rebuild. Paragon City is used to that. Those War Walls won't be damaged for long; you'll see. Story Arc Briefing A bunch of Freakshow are running riot in a Crey-owned accounting office. I guess Crey's own security forces must be spread pretty thin, because they haven't been able to respond. Those Freaks will rip that place apart unless someone stops them. Do you think you can stop that Freakshow raid? The raid leader is a metal Freak named Mass Def. I'd like you to take him out if you can. Notable NPCs * Kimberly Kellerman (Hostage) * Mass Def (Freakshow) Debriefing You make saving the day look easy. But what I can't figure out is why the Freaks were there in the first place. From the sound of things, they specifically targeted Mrs. Kellerman. In fact, it sounds like they were hired to go after her! I'm going to see if I can find out a bit more about what they were up to. Briefing I did some checking after the Freakshow hit that Crey office. I still don't know why they were deliberately targeting Mrs. Kellerman, but I did find out that Mass Def, the leader of that raid, often works for a tank Freak called 'Saiba the Damaga.' If the Freakshow had any motivation to attack Crey accountants, then Saiba should know about it. I need you to get some answers from Saiba the Damaga. Just don't expect it to be easy. Saiba is sure to be well protected, so be careful. Notable NPCs * Saiba the Damaga (Tank Smasher) Debriefing According to Saiba, the Freaks were paid to get Mrs. Kellerman. I wonder who would want a young newlywed accountant dead? Or, more to the point, who'd want her dead badly enough to sic the Freakshow on her entire office? Saiba mentioned that he was supposed to be paid the rest of the money shortly. I'll see if I can find out where that meeting is supposed to take place. Briefing According to Saiba the Damaga, the Freaks are supposed to be paid today by the person who hired them to kill Mrs. Kellerman. I don't know if that person will show; after all, you saved Mrs. Kellerman, so the Freaks didn't exactly fulfill their end of the bargain. But you should probably show up at the meeting anyway. See if you can find out why the Freaks were hired to kill Mrs. Kellerman. I don't know what you're going to be up against in there, so be careful. Notable NPCs * Operative Winslowe (Elite Security Agent) Debriefing According to Crey, they were investigating the Freakshow attack and mistook you for a villain. They issued a public apology, and they're saying they won't press any assault charges against you for the battle. I know that you weren't the one looking for a fight, but Crey has an army of lawyers ready to swoop down. Trust me, that's one fight you can't win. But maybe we have another way to strike at Crey. This note you found sure makes it look like someone at Crey hired the Freakshow to kill Mrs. Kellerman. They mention something about disrupting Mr. Kellerman's indoctrination. I'm not sure what it means, but I'll look into it. Briefing I just spoke with Kimberly Kellerman's sister, Tracy Templeton. She says that Kimberly went to see her husband Ken at work, and now she's disappeared. Considering the Freaks' recent attempt on Mrs. Kellerman's life, as well as Crey's probable involvement, I'm pretty concerned. Will you go find Mrs. Kellerman? Mr. Kellerman works as a research scientist at a Crey lab in Steel Canyon. I'd question him first, if I were you. Debriefing Ken Kellerman didn't even remember his wife? Either Kimberly Kellerman and her sister are completely bonkers, or something has happened to disrupt Ken's memory. Time for me to do some more digging. Crey sent you a public thank you, by the way. According to them, the Crey operatives you fought had gone rogue; they were raiding the lab to sell its contents on the black market. It's more than a little suspicious, but there's not much anyone can do to disprove it. For now. Briefing I just got a call from Tracy Templeton, Kimberly Kellerman's sister. She's scared. Really scared. But before she could tell me why, she said she saw several white vans pull up outside her house. Then her phone went dead. I don't think those vans were from her phone company. Tracy's in bad trouble, I'm afraid. Will you rescue her? Tracy got one last call out on her cell phone. I had Paragon Wireless trace the call; apparently it originated in a cave complex. Notable NPCs * Tracy Templeton (Hostage) Debriefing The police will be keeping Tracy Templeton in protective custody for now, but I'm afraid she'll have a hard time getting back to her normal life. I checked her story, and it's all true! Her birth certificate doesn't exist in any database. She has no credit history, no property lease, no nothing! The same thing happened to all public records of Tracy's sister, Kimberly Kellerman. It's like someone has tried to erase them from the face of the planet! If we don't find Kimberly soon, I'm afraid we never will! Crey has again thanked you for rooting out corruption within their company. Their story is starting to sound a pretty thin to me, though. Briefing I just got a call from Ken Kellerman. He says that he remembers everything. I'm glad to hear his memory's back, but I'm afraid it may have caused him some trouble. Apparently he started asking the wrong people what happened to his wife, and now he thinks that Crey security is after him. He's hiding now in an old office building, trying to avoid what he called the 'Mind Sweepers.' Can you extract him? Curiouser and curiouser. I hope you can discover something that will help us get to the bottom of this. Notable NPCs * Agent Tyler (Elite Security Agent) Debriefing It looks like these Mind Sweepers already captured Ken Kellerman, but at least he was able to leave us a map. We'll have to get right on this. If we're lucky, you can get there in time to save both Kellerman and his wife. Briefing Kellerman may have been captured by Crey security, but at least he was resourceful enough to leave us a map. It leads to a Crey facility controlled by a Dr. Amadeo Giacomo, a specialist in the electro-chemical functions of the brain. You remember Kellerman's erratic memory, don't you? How he couldn't even seem to remember his wife? Well, I think this Dr. Giacomo has developed some way of disrupting or erasing memories. You've got to rescue the Kellermans before Giacomo alters their mind! Be ready for some stiff resistance on this one. I don't think I'd go into that facility alone. Notable NPCs * Ken Kellerman (Captive) * Kimberly Kellerman (Captive) Debriefing I wonder how many of Crey's employees have undergone mind control or memory erasure, like poor Ken Kellerman. At least he's reunited with his wife now, and safe in protective custody. They send along their thanks. Ken's ready to come forward with everything he can about this Crey mind control process. As soon as I've heard his statement, I'll get back to you. Briefing The Kellermans have been through a lot at Crey's hands: kidnapping, manipulation, attempted murder. Ken Kellerman's memory was even temporarily altered, for crying out loud! Nevertheless, he's willing to come forward with everything he knows about Crey's mind control techniques. He even told us where we can find the Crey Mind Control Center. It's time to take it out. Are you ready? Good. The Mind Control Center is in Talos Island, under the direction of a Dr. Giacomo. I want that man behind bars. I know you can get the job done. Notable NPCs * Dr. Amadeo Giacomo Debriefing The police have tried to question Dr. Giacomo about Crey's mind control process, but it looks like he had some kind of mental failsafe in place. Most of his memory is gone. The Kellermans are safe again, thanks to you. And Countess Crey sent along her thanks for cleaning up corruption in her company. She ever offered to pay for a private detective to restore all the records Crey security erased. Now the Kellermans and Tracy Templeton can get back to their normal lives. Ever notice how all of the bad things Crey does never get back to the countess herself? There's no evidence that she had any relationship with Dr. Giacomo, and he certainly can't tell us differently. I'm starting to wonder if Crey Industries is completely out of the countess' control, or completely under it. Missions Briefing I've detected a disturbing trend in the activities of the Lost. They've carried out raids against a lot of local businesses: grocers, gas stations, liquor stores. But they've also hit several major tech companies. I think those tech raids may have been ordered by the Lost's masters, the Rikti. I want you to go investigate a cave where the Lost may be storing the stolen technology. We need to learn more about the connection between the Lost and the Rikti. The Lost have been doing the Rikti's dirty work for a long time, in exchange for their body altering mutagen. We need to know more about this strange symbiosis. Enemies Notable NPCs * Sentik Debriefing You're right, those markings on the container of mutagen do look like hazard warnings. This jibes with some of the genetic info from the Lost subjects we've studied. I think the Rikti mutagen doesn't just alter the Lost; over time, it actually degrades their DNA! The Rikti are using the Lost as their pawns, and killing them in the process! Briefing Have you met my friend, Eliza Thorpe? She works for the city's missing persons bureau, and she could really use your help. She's got a lead on a missing U.S. army officer named Lt. Joseph Hildebrandt. From what she says, it sounds as though he's being held in a Rikti base. I don't think I have to tell you that the missing persons bureau doesn't have the personnel to handle this on their own. They need a hero like you. Please go ask Eliza Thorpe how you can find the missing officer. Eliza has one of the toughest jobs in this city. Be good to her. |Primary=Rescue Hildebrandt, Rikti POW |Secondary=|Additional=|Completion=You defeated the Rikti and rescued Lt. Hildebrandt.}} Primary Enemies |Primary=Search Caves for POWs|Secondary=3 POWs to rescue|Additional=**Lead POWs out!|Completion=You rescued the POWs and uncovered some valuable information about the Rikti.}} Primary Enemies Debriefing You did an incredible job saving those soldiers. A lot of those people had been presumed dead. I can't imagine how happy their families will be to get them back. The story from that medic you rescued is kind of odd, though. He's probably seen more Rikti biology up close than almost anyone, it would certainly be strange if he thinks that human and Rikti biology have a lot in common. That's interesting. I don't know what that means just yet, but it certainly raises some questions. Briefing A herd of Devouring Earth creatures just attacked the World Watch Organization! Someone's got to get over there and rescue those environmentalists from the Devouring Earth. Those people don't have a lot of time. Maybe 1 hour at most. World Watch has had a hard time keeping up the the polluters in Paragon City. With all the violent crime that goes on here, corporations don't think twice about spilling a little nuclear waste. I just don't understand this. World Watch is the brainchild of some of the most dedicated environmentalist's I know. Why would the Devouring Earth want them dead? Debriefing I guess World Watch wasn't doing a good enough job in the eyes of the Devouring Earth. I hate to think what might have happened if you hadn't been there. Countess Crey herself called to say thanks. She sounded so sad that her trusted employees have been carrying out illegal activities under her very nose. Now that she knows about it, she plans to clamp down on environmental violations and begin the process to clean up Everett Lake. Briefing The city's trying to crack down on illegal peddling of recovered Rikti technology, but it's not an easy job. As long as companies are willing to pay through the nose for this stuff, there will be scavengers there to supply them. One of my sources suspects that a sale is going down in an abandoned office building right now. I need you to stop the illegal sale of Rikti technology and arrest the buyers. That stuff is too dangerous to be in the hands of companies who only want to use it for financial gain. Notable NPCs * Dr. Wertz (Crey Scientist) * Nekli Notable NPCs * Sobekto Debriefing Ah, what a tangled web. The Rikti were giving Crey access to their technology, in return for the new parts the Crey scientists engineered. I'd guess their arsenal took some heavy hits during the war, or they wouldn't be looking to humans to provide the parts they need. Good work on this one. The last thing we want is to see the Rikti armed to the teeth. Crey, of course, has proof that Dr. Wertz and his team were working without Crey Industries' approval, so the company itself seems to be clean on this one. Briefing The science facilities in what's now Crey's Folly were one of the first places in the city the Rikti attacked. The pollution and ruin of the entire zone were the end result. However, it seems the Rikti aren't done there yet. The Rikti have been in Crey's Folly working on their own agenda. I'm sure you understand that the Rikti's agenda has to be stopped no matter what it is or where. The Rikti made that polluted wasteland, I don't like to think about what they may be planning to do there for a follow-up. Their effort is probably going toward some larger plan that could imperil the whole city. Debriefing You did a great job against the Rikti. It's good to know that this generation is willing and able to take the battle right back to the invaders. Briefing It's a bit of a twist on the normal way things are, but there are reports of Rikti in Crey's Folly who have started scavenging old human equipment. I can't imagine what they could be looking for, but the Rikti scavenging operations in Crey's Folly have got to be stopped. I don't know if they're just scanning, scavenging, or partying with the Freakshow, but they can't be allowed to make further inroads there. There are Rikti troopers in many places in the zone. Every one you defeat hinders their operations, so be as aggressive as safety allows. You might want to concentrate your search around Tangle Town or the old Crey Factories, but any place you can battle the Rikti should work fine. Debriefing The Rikti are so far ahead of us technologically, I have to wonder what they could be looking for in Crey's Folly? They certainly aren't talking and Crey Industries is tight-lipped as always. The important thing is that they don't succeed. External Links *